


Wild At Heart

by boblemon



Category: Arashi (Band), KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: AU, Bondage, Group Sex, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Toys, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boblemon/pseuds/boblemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino and Kame get ready to pull off their biggest heist yet, but they run into some unexpected obstacles to overcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild At Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by but not at all related to argle_fraster's Nino/Kame universe. For alternatejess at the kitto_slutparty exchange on livejournal. Original post can be found at my fanfiction journal [here](http://saigo-no-lady.livejournal.com/33888.html). Slightly edited for grammatical purposes.

It was a fine evening that promised a fine night to follow. The sky was clear except for a few clouds reflecting the pink hues of the sunset, and exactly the setting that Nino needed for the heist he was about to pull off.

About an hour ago he had boarded _Wild at Heart_ , a fancy river boat that was actually more of a floating saloon—but fancy nonetheless. Only the wealthiest of patrons could enter, but those that did spent the night gambling and whoring their time away, just like their common landlocked counterparts.

It had been Nino’s job to get them onto the ship—and a pain in the ass it had been—but now he could sit back and relax while Kame did the fast thinking. His partner was still nowhere in sight as Nino looked around the room from their subtly placed, but not completely hidden table.

They were a notorious duo known only by their bandit name, _Kazu and Kazu_ , and the wanted posters pasted all over the local town office hadn’t made them look nearly as beautiful as they actually were. Nino’s mole was not _that_ big, and Kame’s hair had grown out into curled locks perfect enough to rival a woman’s—far different than that hack job depicted on their posters. Although a bit more flattery would have been nice, Nino couldn’t argue with the fact that it kept them basically invisible.

Once they had gotten on safely—about twenty minutes after the boat had begun to allow passengers, when the entrance was the most crowded—they had found their tactically placed table, and immediately Kame had gone off to investigate the other customers, and their targets for the night.

Nino had his sights set high. It had been a lot of work to get this far, and more money that he had wanted to put out, so they’d best be walking away with something worth it—a promise that seemed like it would come true. The reason they had picked this particular boat on this particular trip in the first place was because of the night’s special guests: Master Matsumoto and his rumored love interest, the eccentric Masaki Aiba.

Mastumoto was a plantation owner from a filthy rich family with a taste for the arts--the socially acceptable kind as well as exactly the opposite. But the problem was that he was cautious and didn’t put himself in any situation that included question marks, something that Kazu and Kazu _needed_ in order to take a little of that wealth off of his hands. Luckily enough Aiba was exactly the kind of person to seek out risks, and he was their only chance to slip into a situation where they could make something happen.

If it was _too much_ of a risk, though, it would be easy enough for the outlaws to pick someone else in this sea of plump aristocrats. Even if the sweetest tasting victory would be the one they were planning on.

Not wanting to get started early and unable to trust his hands to behave, Nino denied a game of poker offered by an impatient young man with a wide smile, but did accept a drink by one of the waiters sliding around with champagne glasses. Kame had been gone for a while now and it was almost time for the boat to take off. It would probably take time to get the required information, and the best timing to pull the heist would be early in the morning before they landed again—when they could make their escape towards the shore without being found out too early on. The cover of night would be best for moving anyway.

He wondered if he’d be able to pick out Matsumoto in this crowd of people. He had no idea what the man or his partner looked like, only word of mouth from Ohno, who had been his contact for this whole thing. Ohno was supposed to be here somewhere too, although he was under the impression that Nino was simply an actor that wanted to get on Matsumoto’s good side for patronage.

After searching the crowd again, Nino couldn’t find anyone that stood out, his partner or otherwise, so he decided to continue to play it cool for a while longer. Without thinking much about it, his hands dug into his pocket and he fingered the worn deck of cards he kept there. He couldn’t use them, and anyone with a lick of sense wouldn’t accept it in any circumstance, but it still made him feel a bit more confident.

Finally, after the ship’s launch was announced and a toast was led by the house mistress, Kame found his way back to the table with a wide smile on his face that was contagious. Nino smiled back as their eyes met, and the man set down next to him, leaning in close and easily pecking him on the lips. They would stand out less being together all the time if they played out the couple role entirely, and it wasn’t like it was a lie. It was fashionable recently to take a same sex lover, even if Nino never really thought he’d had a choice in the matter, with the two of them attached at the hip as they were.

Being attached never stopped Kame’s wild—and usually successful—ideas, though.

“I made friends with the lead dancin’ girl and found our way in,” he bragged, taking Nino’s glass in his hand and draining the remaining champagne. After sending another mischievous grin his partner’s way, Kame continued, “Turns out Matsumoto is a real kinky bastard, if you know what I mean. More than gamblin’, he’s here for a _good time_.”

Nino knew where this was going and he already didn’t like it.

“See, the dancin’ girl, she says she can squeeze us in there no problem, as long as Matsumoto agrees. Thought you could find your Ohno friend and have a word—“

“I’m not a whore, Kamenashi!” Nino burst out with an irritated tilt to his eyebrows. He hated how often Kame came up with stupid ideas like this, ones that hadn’t gotten Nino’s stamp of approval yet.

“Shh, honey, I know—“ Kame leaned closer and brushed his lips across Nino’s cheekbone in an attempt to calm him. The irritation became stronger within him, although Nino managed to keep his head level. “But think of all that money. How else are we going to get in to Matsumoto’s room so easily?” he whispered next to his ear.

Damn Kame and his good, _thoughtful_ points.

“’Sides, honey, can’t be too bad. Probably just wants to watch me fuck you and jack off. Him and that Aiba-boy are pretty close apparently, and what else are we gonna do with a four-some?”

Another good point, if Ohno’s opinion of Matsumoto held any value. He was certainly cautious and a tough nut to crack, and didn’t seem the type to be into anything _too_ funny, even with Aiba by his side.

“I don’t know, Kame…” Nino still frowned and pushed him away from him enough to breathe properly. As much as he liked the other man being so close, several pairs of eyes were already trained on them, men and women alike.

“Wait ‘til you see him. Then you can decide. How ‘bout that?”

Just like Kame, giving him enough time to mull it over and think up enough reasons to counter his intuition.

+++

When Matsumoto and Aiba swept into the grand hall, it was obvious who they were by more than the murmuring of the crowd. Matsumoto held himself nice and tall, glancing around the room as if wondering what the hell he was doing there. His partner was smiling as if it was the greatest moment of his life.

Nino recalled Kame’s suggestion of waiting to see him first, and wondered if he was actually being _encouraged_ to find Matsumoto attractive. There was no doubt that he was—the prettiest man that Nino had ever seen, other than Kame. But unlike Kame, he had a soft, refined edge that spoke of a gentler side under all that arrogance.

More than Matsumoto, Aiba caught his eyes, immediately sending an unknown feeling right up Nino’s spine, like he had an itch that he needed to scratch but couldn’t quite tell where it was. Although not as striking as his partner, Aiba held himself more naturally, a country bumpkin sort of fellow with a glint in his eye that promised fun. Nino with all of his skills of insight couldn’t for the life of him figure out how these two had ever got together, but they looked exactly like they’d been made for each other.

The new pair sat down at a vacated poker table and accepted two glasses of promptly offered wine, lightly chatting with each other while a host prepared the game for them. After a moment another man approached the table with a friendly smile. Matsumoto raised his glass to him with a familiar expression before turning to Aiba to introduce him.

The man took a seat next to Matsumoto, and the three of them exchanged stacks of cash for chips—the sheer amount traded made Nino’s heart speed up in a way that was often called unhealthy. They started their poker game, but none of them look particularly interested in it. Matsumoto was conversing lightly with the other man and glancing around the room subtly as if looking for something. Aiba was a bit more obvious, eying the people in the room noticeably and only glancing back at the table when Matsumoto elbowed him for missing his turn.

The situation was turning out to be completely perfect, and when Nino finally met Kame’s stare, it was clear how proud Kame was of his evidently fool-proof plan.

“What d’you say, honey?” he asked sweetly.

“I can’t believe that you’re whoring me out,” Nino replied calmly, making sure that Kame knew exactly where he stood in regards to a deal like this. If he could, Nino would rather keep to being exclusive, just as they had always been despite Kame’s attempts. But if this would satisfy Kame’s curiosities and fill their pockets with enough money to buy a small country, well, who was Nino to mess with fate?

“It’ll be worth it, honey. Just wait and see.”

The final straw was when Nino noticed Ohno walking up to the table and wrapping his arms around the sloping shoulders of Matsumoto’s acquaintance.

“Fine. You go talk to your dancing girl and I’ll talk to Ohno.”

“This should be fun,” Kame replied with a smirk before leaning over to peck him once on the cheek.

+++

It had been easy enough to sidle up to Ohno at the poker table and get a proper introduction, of Sakurai, Ohno’s own alluring lover and patron, as well as Matsumoto and Aiba.

Matsumoto had given him a once over that lit his face on fire and made Nino slightly ashamed, until he remembered that this was all Kame’s idea in the first place. Nino managed a sultry smirk in return, then jumped in surprise when Aiba darted over and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling him into the open seat on his other side as if they had been long lost friends.

“You’re an actor?” Aiba asked with shining eyes, and Nino slipped right into his lie, not missing how Aiba’s gaze started skimming his body excitedly.

After being drawn into the game and naturally falling in with the group of men, Nino managed to mention Kame and the fact that they had been together _forever_ —and that they were getting a little bored of the same old thing, which is why they had decided to join the boat tonight.

At exactly the right moment, Kame sidled up to him and made a joke about him getting too close to other men so fast, but Nino only smiled and pulled him down easily into the last seat.

It had all been about waiting patiently after that. Nino played his poker games fair and square, not wanting to get on anyone’s bad side early on--although that might have been an impossible feat with the way that everyone at the table was watching him and pretending not to.

Kame’s dancing girl slipped up to the group after an hour or so and whispered something in Matsumoto’s ear that made him look directly at Nino, and Nino looked back without shame. He suddenly felt like he was being undressed at the table and turned a little shy, but he didn’t back down.

After she left, Matsumoto pulled Aiba close to whisper something in his ear, which made the man smile just as widely as the moment he had walked in. He in turn scooted over to Nino and giggled first before asking, “Do you two want to have some fun with us tonight?”

+++

Nino’s legs were shaking despite his cool, experienced demeanor.

The room Matsumoto had booked was the most luxurious one on the whole boat, with a bed big enough for all four of them, and a good seven more. The two tenants’ personal items were already scattered about, clothes hung up in the closet, jewelry on the bureau, and a pair of expensive suitcases by the obvious _large_ safe in the corner.

“Hope you two know what you’re getting in to,” Matsumoto said lightly as he closed the door and locked it with a thin key. Nino almost threw the same statement back at him, but held his tongue and simply thought about all that money just a few feet away. Kame was a comforting warmth right behind him.

Before Kame could start a convincing dialogue about how they’ve never done this before and didn’t know what to do, Aiba took the initiative and asked, “So who tops?”

Nino didn’t even have to play-act the hesitation he felt as he glanced over at Kame and then back to Aiba.

“I do,” Kame volunteered after a minute, and gripped Nino’s shirt unexpectedly hard.

“I was hoping that was the case!” Aiba giggled, bouncing onto the bed in his excitement, and by the look on Mastumoto’s face as he began to loosen the buttons on his dress shirt, he felt the same.

“Masaki, stop messing around and get the room ready,” Matsumoto chided calmly as he went about removing his cufflinks and placing them on the dresser. “And you two feel free to make yourselves comfortable,” he added as an afterthought before turning away.

Kame mumbled something under his breath about Matsumoto being a bossy bastard, but Nino grabbed his wrist hard to make him shut up and then smacked him on the shoulder for good measure.

“This was your idea,” Nino responded before reaching forward to undo Kame’s thin bow tie, not saying anything more to keep their motives as secret as possible.

“I know but—“ Kame appeared to be just as uneasy about where the situation had turned as Nino was, but there was no going back now. And even if there was, neither of them would—that safe was a standard model and Nino’s specialty. The only hard part about this was making it through the night until their planned escape time.

“Then shut up.”

Kame did as he was told and reached over to help Nino with his own frilly white shirt and suit vest, the two of them undressing each other until they were ‘comfortable’. They still wore their pants and undershirts, only one step up from Matsumoto, whose chest was bare.

For unknown reasons, Aiba had pulled a simple kitchen chair out from the corner and set it next to the bed, then proceeded to unpack a small bag, placing the items onto the mattress.

Ropes, manacles, clamps, and various other items came into view and Nino swallowed what apprehension he could.

“Just want to watch you fuck me, huh?” he whispered angrily, but knew that Kame was feeling the same as he was, surprised by the way they had misjudged the pair.

Matsumoto laughed and took a step closer, throwing the bottle of salve in his hand onto the bed with Aiba’s pile. “Well, we wouldn’t mind watching that a bit later, would we Masaki?”

With a glance that meant he obviously had missed the conversation, Aiba smiled anyway and nodded, his eyes not leaving Nino until they darted back to the line of toys.

“First, though… Hmm. Let’s start with you, Kamenashi,” Matsumoto said politely, looking the other man over once before making a decision and walking back to the bed. “I’m thinking _that_ one. How about you, Masaki?” he asked under his breath before capturing his partner’s lips in a sensual kiss, taking his time to feel Aiba before pulling back to hear the answer.

“Yeah,” came the breathless reply. “That’s what I was thinking too.”

Matsumoto picked up a pair of manacles, of which there were three, and motioned for Kame’s wrist. After a hesitant glance at Nino, who didn’t waver, he complied, then let out a noise of surprise when he was smoothly attached to the simple chair.

Right behind Matsumoto was Aiba, who had a rope. Together they pushed him into the chair and secured him before Nino had even gotten over his shock and had to make a decision whether to help or not. Kame was cursing like crazy and struggling a bit, but Aiba managed to stop him with a few quick words in his ear.

By then Nino had taken a step closer, reaching out to do something about Kame’s bindings, but Aiba collected him in his arms easily and pulled him back towards the bed, planting a juicy kiss on Nino’s cheek. When Nino turned to him, startled, Aiba took the opportunity to press their lips together, his mouth open and tongue slippery. He was aggressive, but in a much different way than Kame was. Kame just took what he wanted from Nino, causing their passion to be somewhat of an intense fight, but Aiba was making Nino feel like he would rather give up from the beginning and let him down whatever he wanted. Like a drug.

“So selfish,” Matsumoto complained as he finished fastening Kame’s legs to the chair and turned to face the other two men. “Couldn’t even wait for me to get done, Masaki?” he asked before pulling Aiba’s hair a bit and leaning forward to devour his ear with his lips.

Aiba broke away from Nino to gasp, and let out a soft chuckle. “I was just getting him warmed up for you, Jun.”

Then it was Matsumoto’s turn, pulling Nino forward roughly and devouring _him_ now, fists in Nino’s hair as he slid his tongue right inside Nino’s mouth in Aiba’s wake.

“What the fuck is goin’ on here—“ Kame demanded, but was quickly shut up by Aiba shoving something into his mouth and patting his cheek softly.

“Don’t work, Kamenashi! We promise to take good care of him, and let you join in on the fun eventually! Until then just watch and enjoy,” he smiled before returning back to the bed.

+++

Aiba and Matsumoto, as it turned out, made the perfect pair. Their team work was better than even Nino and Kame’s.

They had wrestled Nino out of his remaining clothes with practiced movements and had him sprawled out on the bed before Nino could get a hold of himself. When he eventually did, all it took was one accidentally look at the safe in the corner for him to give in again and allow himself to succumb to their touches. There was a hell of a lot of money waiting to be taken.

Soon Nino forgot about even that, though, as Matsumoto’s smooth fingers stretched him open. Aiba held his wrists above his head and watched with interest, glancing over at Kame once or twice to see how he was enjoying the show unfolding right in front of him.

“Ah _fuck_ —“ Nino keened as the fingers went in all the way, pressing against that spot that forced a jolt of pleasure through him. Kame knew that spot better than anyone, but at least he usually waited until Nino was properly warmed up to tease him with it.

“That’s a good little whore,” Jun cooed at the reaction, then added another finger without hesitation, making Nino stiffen before thrusting his hips lightly. Matsumoto rubbed inside of him like he _wanted_ to drive Nino crazy.

“Not a fuckin’—“ he managed to get out before Nino jerked his head to look up at where Aiba was binding his wrists together with a length of leather that was made for exactly that. There was a long piece that Aiba secured onto a hook set in the wall, keeping Nino’s arms in place over his head.

That left Aiba’s hands free and he immediately put them to use, pinching Nino’s nipples, pulling at them until Nino’s head shot back with a high pitched whine.

“He’s _tasty_ , isn’t he, Jun?” Aiba asked in a breathy voice before leaning down to lick where his fingers had made Nino’s chest flushed with pink.

Matsumoto took a moment to send an affectionate look to Aiba before smiling and agreeing, “He certainly is.” Then he followed suit and licked Nino’s cock where it was heavy against his hip, slowly taking it into his mouth as he added another finger.

“Sh-shit,” Nino gasped, and he was ready to come. If he could only look into Kame’s eyes, see how this was affecting him, see how much he wanted to fuck Nino, Nino would come undone under the expert hands and release himself all over everything without a second thought.

But he couldn’t see Kame over Matsumoto’s head, and he didn’t come.

He won’t for a while.

+++

Aiba pulled out another piece of leather, much smaller than the one burning rings into Nino’s wrists.

Even though he struggled, it was fastened around the base of his cock without any problem and Nino could feel his eyes start to water with the added restriction.

“You seem to understand this, Ninomiya, so I’ll tell you up front,” Matsumoto purred in his silky, pleased voice as he looked up at the quivering mess he’s made of Nino. “I won’t let _you_ come until _I’ve_ come twice. And Aiba. If you’re good and cooperate, we’ll see how fast we can make that happen.”

Nino had forgotten all about the money by then, but Matsumoto moved slightly as he removed the rest of his clothing, and Nino could see Kame watching them with wide eyes, his pants lying all distorted from the pressure of his erection. _That’s the ticket_ , Matsumoto’s eyes were saying. Then he added for good measure, “And maybe your friend can join us.”

Unable to make out any sounds other than gasps and whimpers, Nino nodded, closing his eyes. Matsumoto began to stroke his thigh as if Nino was a pet that had done well for him, then spread his legs open. With one sure motion he pushed inside of him, and Nino cried out unwillingly, gasping at the rough pace that Mastumoto fucked him right from the get-go. He wasn’t as long as Kame, but he was thicker, and this time it wasn’t about making Nino crazy with pleasure, only about Matsumoto taking what he’d claimed as his own.

There was pressure at Nino’s nipples again, but instead of Aiba’s fingers, the man was fastening a small clamp around each nub, securing them tightly before pulling them each in turn to check the fit. The precise tension of the clamps hurt more than the fingers had, but it pinpointed the pleasure much more accurately.

Aiba leaned down for a kiss—awkward because of Nino laying underneath him as well as the slight swaying of the bed—and said in his excited airy voice, “I thought you were pretty when I first saw you, but you’re much prettier like this.”

Nino was barely able to hear the compliment, and his breath caught as Matsumoto growled and sped up his thrusts. After Aiba looked over at his partner, he turned back to Nino and smiled, stroking his feverish face.

“You know what would really make him come fast? If you let me fuck your mouth. He loves that,” Aiba told him as if it was a secret, and waited for Nino to blink sluggishly. It would make things faster at least, so Nino parted his lips as far as they would go. Aiba took it slowly, allowing Nino time to adjust to how big he was, and he even propped Nino’s head up with a pillow to make it easier.

Losing his desperate motions and slowing into something a bit more leisurely, Matsumoto let out a noise of appreciation and slid his hands up Nino’s waist.

“We’re erotic together, aren’t we, Jun?” Aiba asked him as Nino finally took him all the way to the back of his throat, glad he could distract himself from his restricted orgasm by trying not to gag. Aiba pulled out a little before thrusting back in, making his own moan of satisfaction.

“No doubt about that,” Matsumoto sighed back and resumed his demanding pace. “I’m about to come… You’re doing well Ninomiya,” he added, brushing his thumb across Nino’s red cock, making him twitch.

“Mmm… Nino,” Aiba gasped out as he continued thrusting with the same rhythm as Matsumoto.

Then he reached down and tightened the nipple clamps and Nino saw stars.

+++

Aiba bounced back from his first orgasm much faster than Matsumoto did, so they changed places. Nino was still shaking and trying to get the cum out of his mouth when Aiba took complete control of him, allowing Jun to lean against the head of the bed and simply watch.

First he kissed Nino again, forcing him to swallow what was left of the cum, then dragged his tongue down the middle of his chest and across each confined nipple. They had just started to get numb, but that new sensation brought them painfully back to life and Nino let out a whimper.

In a few more seconds, Aiba finally worked his way down to Nino’s stomach, teasing the soft skin with his fingers as well, and when it was obvious where his final destination was, Nino nearly broke.

“No, _please_ don’t—“ was all he managed to get out before a wracking moan. Aiba was licking the tip of his throbbing erection, sucking on it lightly before moving down the shaft and eventually around the cock ring that was still in place.

Nino didn’t even bother to hold back the tears that streamed out of his eyes as he convulsed, sure that he was on the edge of a mental breakdown. He had never been teased so long before, since Kame was just as much about cuddling and sleeping as Nino was.

“He makes good sounds, doesn’t he?” Aiba chuckled after the next weak moan, and Nino finally took a deep breath as Aiba shifted his attention to rearrange his slack legs.

When Aiba pushed inside of him, he was only half hard, but that made Nino grateful. He was able to get used to Aiba’s thickness, which was noticeably greater than Jun’s, and Aiba took it much slower than his partner, even if the whole time he was touching Nino anywhere he could reach. He seemed particularly fond of Nino’s nipples, tugging at the clamps—gently at first but with increasing pressure the harder he got.

That was about the time that Jun pushed himself off of the bed and slunk around to Kame, who barely seemed to notice his presence, his eyes glued to the remaining two men.

“Lucky for you, your little whore’s been good for us,” he said, standing behind the chair and draping his arms around Kame’s shoulders, pulling his shirt up despite the ropes binding him. He scrunched it up around his collar bone and took Kame’s nipples in both hands, finally getting some attention. Kame looked down at the fingers and let out a muffled gasp through his cloth gag, straining against the ropes again but not getting anywhere. Next Matsumoto reached down to his pants, rubbing the obvious silhouette of his cock through them and creating a dark spot immediately under his palm. “And since he’s been so good, I’m going to let you join the fun too. You can even make him come,” Matsumoto promised in a whisper next to his ear.

But without untying the ropes, he made his way back to the bed. Kame struggled more violently this time, making as much noise as he could and throwing his head around a little, but all he got for his trouble was another quick look from Matsumoto and a wink.

“After I come again,” Matsumoto added with a devious smile, then slipped up behind Aiba and melded himself against his back.

+++

“Fuck’s sakes, Masaki. That was amazing. You were so tight tonight.”

“That’s because of Nino. I like Nino, Jun. Can we take him home?” he asked in an innocent voice. The two of them had collapsed on the bed in order to regain themselves, leaving Nino the quivering mess he had turned in to, shaking even though no one was touching him anymore, and Kame, who was staring at Nino so intently from where he was bound to the chair that he wasn’t even blinking.

“You’ll have to ask him. When we’re done, of course,” Matsumoto joked in return. He poked Aiba in the side and tilted his head towards Kame. “There’s still a lot more to do now, anyway. Why don’t you let him go?”

“You’re so nice tonight, Jun! See, you like them too!” Aiba, obviously full of more energy than his partner, bounded off the mattress, and began to unknot the binds on Kame’s chest and legs. This turned rather difficult once his arms were free and Kame irrationally tried to struggle his way to the bed.

Even when he could stand, Aiba still held him in place, pushing down his pants. Kame got rid of his scrunched up shirt himself and then wiggled out of Aiba’s grip, making his way straight for Nino.

Their eyes immediately met, Nino’s red and a little wet, and when Kame reached for the cock ring, he was stopped by a strong grip on his wrist.

“We want to see you fuck him. Don’t we Masaki?” Matsumoto said with a serious look. Aiba slid up against Matsumoto on the bed and nodded avidly, his eyes wide and begging.

“Well I don’t give a fuck about—“ Kame started to react impulsively, but then Nino pressed his legs up against him, desperate for touch, and he got distracted.

“Masaki, undo his hands,” Matsumoto prompted quietly, as if working with a dog that might be scared away if not treated right. And it was the right move to make because as soon as Nino’s arms were free from the leather strap they flew up to Kame’s shoulders as if it was a conditioned reaction. He pulled Kame close for a kiss, begging him with soft words to make him come.

That was all it took for Kame to slip inside the warmth of Nino. Nino already knew how loose he was and he really _did_ feel like a used whore, at least until Kame pulled him closer and kissed him gently, causing his eyes to water up again.

“Ah, Kazu,” Nino gasped, feeling _right_. This was the right length, not as thick as Aiba or demanding as Matsumoto, and long enough to stretch into the deepest reaches of him.

“Kazu,” Kame mumbled right back, kissing him again and thrusting desperately, obviously worked up from the display earlier.

Matsumoto and Aiba watched them with apt attention, and when it was time they joined in as well. Matsumoto removed the cock ring efficiently, but Nino didn’t come right away. It took Aiba pulling at his sore nipples one more time, and a deep thrust from Kame before he was shuddering, throwing his head back and letting out a long moan of release.

Along with that, Kame came inside of him, adding to Matsumoto’s and Aiba’s come, and after a few deep breaths, reached forward and began stroking Nino’s flushed face. Nino was hiccupping and gasping for air, his ass still twitching around Kame’s spent cock, and Kame simply held him until he seemed to calm down.

“Kazu…” Nino whimpered.

“Shh, Kazu, I’m right here,” Kame whispered back, kissing his cheeks and nose. His hair had become unruly and was falling over his bare shoulder enough to hide them from the other two for a few moments.

But then there was an ominous click, and suddenly something hard clamped around Kame’s ankle. He pulled back just in time to fall on the bed instead of Nino as he was pulled down, and when he recovered, noticed that Aiba had just foot-cuffed him to the bed.

“The night is still young!” Aiba laughed in his infectious way, and Matsumoto smiled too.

“Don’t worry, Kamenashi. We’ll give him a break for a bit and have fun with _you_ instead. How does that sound?” Matsumoto asked, not bothering to wait for an answer.

+++

“Kazu.”

Nino woke up at the sound and felt completely exhausted, barely able to push himself up the few inches that he did in order to make out his surroundings. The room was dark, only a little light from a lamp outside filtering through the tiny window.

“Kame?” he asked unnecessarily, since he’d know that voice anywhere.

“Shh. It’s almost morning. We’ve gotta move.”

Shit. He had been dead asleep, almost giving up their chance at all that money. At just the thought a shiver ran down Nino’s spine. He was glad one of them still had their head on right after that outrageous night they shared with Matsumoto and Aiba.

Speaking of which, the two of them were cuddled close together, still naked, on the other side of the bed, although one of Aiba’s hands was stretched out to lightly grasp onto Nino’s arm. It was pushed away easily enough, and Nino was careful not to make too much movement and wake them.

“Your clothes,” Kame said softly, touching Nino’s shoulder gently before he pushed the items into his hands. Kame had never been much of a gentleman after sex before, but Nino had a feeling a lot of aspects of their relationship were about to change.

Nino put them on by feel alone, since his eyes hadn’t quite adjusted yet, and winced as his leg muscles tried to veto him standing up straight. Kame must have sensed something, because he placed a careful hand on Nino’s hip and helped him balance while he finished.

“Thank you,” Nino said under his breath, pulling his partner close for a quick kiss.

Without anything else said, the two snuck over to the safe in the corner, and Nino pulled a small device out of a hidden pocket in the leg of his pants, crouching down to press his ear against the safe.

It was open in seconds, and a rush of arousal washed through him as he made out at least a hundred stacks of bills. A moment later Kame nudged him with one of Matsumoto’s suitcases. They had obviously been brought to carry the money, and when he had first laid eyes on them, Nino knew they were waterproof and would float if it came to that. High quality stuff, and perfect for their getaway.

They began stuffing the bills into the suitcases together, but after the first shelf, Nino left that work to Kame, instead deciding to search the room for anything else they could pilfer. Originally they had only planned to take the money, but after such a raunchy route to obtaining it, Nino thought he deserved a bit more.

Most of it came from Matsumoto’s jewelry stash, left open on the bureau.

He also took a hideous necklace with a charm in the shape and color of a Toucan, which no doubt belonged to Aiba. It wouldn’t be worth much, but Nino didn’t think about that as he fixed it around his neck.

Then Kame was at his back with his ever solid presence, and whispered in Nino’s ear, “Ready?”

Nino nodded his head, sure that Kame would feel it, and they moved to the door together, completely silent. He didn’t even bother looking for the key, easily slipping in a straight pin and jimmying the lock open. Finally they tiptoed outside and shut the door behind them before taking a deep breath simultaneously.

Kame paused before delicately sitting the two suitcases down, then unexpectedly pulled Nino into a tight hug, kissing him passionately as the cool night air played with his hair.

“Ah, Kazu,” Nino teased. “I hope you’re not planning on going any farther than that.”

“Never again. I swear to God, Nino, no more of that kinda shit. Can’t bear to see anyone else touchin’ you—“

“Glad that’s out of your system, then.” Nino was still smiling, now high from their almost perfectly successful heist. “No one gets to touch you either,” he added, although he silently thought that, if it was Matsumoto and Aiba again (or Sakurai and Ohno), it wouldn’t be so bad. Not with all the money they were carrying out with them.

“It’s settled then. I’ll love you forever, Kazu,” Kame said over-dramatically before pulling his partner against him again.

“Shut up, Kazu. Now let’s get out of here!”

+++

Aiba, being the first to get up just like always, surveyed the room. The safe was open and all of the money was gone, other than what they had left in Sho’s hands at the poker table (then again, that was probably gone too). Some of their clothes were missing as well, and Nino’s shirt was lying awkwardly in the corner along with Kame’s pants.

Aiba picked up the shirt and held it in his hands with a curious expression. Most of Jun’s rings were also gone, as well as the necklace Aiba had brought him back from his African Safari (Jun had hated it, so Aiba ended up wearing it most of the time).

Although he dreaded being the one to break it to Jun and have to put up with his wrath for the rest of the day, no one could handle him better than Aiba.

And it had been worth it, anyway. Aiba certainly hoped they would run across _Kazu and Kazu_ again someday.


End file.
